The Life of Hades
by N. Aepic Fael
Summary: What if the myths had it all wrong? What if Hades never was the bad guy, but Zeus? My retelling of the original myths, but from Hades's perspective. Cover art courtesy of sandara of Deviant Art. This is only an idea that popped into my head, so hate if you want. Just a teaser, mind you, so I will not be updating this.


**Hey guys, I'm deviating from my usual writing format today to give you a somewhat original story. Ah screw it, it is just a little challenge for myself.**

**So I have been rereading the ORIGINAL myths and I found them to be bullshit, seeing that Hades was my favorite God until I discovered Thanatos, but seeing as there are little to no myths about Thanatos...meh. I mean come on! They gave no respect to second oldest Olympian! I swear, it's as if the older you are the less ****respect you get. They literally forgot about Hestia except when she almost got raped and some donkey saved her virginity. Talk about bullshit.**

**Basically, this will be my interpretation of how Hades lived, at least until the PJO series or maybe into the plot of one of my stories. If you want, you can call this an AU. Be warned that there will be certain jumps through time as I piece together the story.**

**Oh, and before I forget, this story will be in Hades's POV. Enjoy! Or not.**

I awoke in a pit. No, not a pit. A void. All around me was darkness. Darkness, and yet I could see a light...

As I squinted, I saw a woman, with beautiful features and fiery eyes.

"Ah," she said. "You have awakened at last."

I was confused. How had she known me, if I did not know her. "Pardon my ignorance, but who are you and where are we?"

The woman smiled, filling me with warmness. "You are my brother, and we are in the pit of our father's stomach."

I was aghast that my father could do such a thing. "Pardon?"

The woman smiled sadly. "I am told many things, including what happens outside. Our father was told of a prophecy that one of his children will usurp his rule."

I nodded my head, understanding my situation. "I see. But how could he do so to such a wonderful girl?"

The girl gave off a beautiful laugh. "Please, you flatter me with your words."

I was confused. "How is it flattery to state the truth?" The woman looked at me in surprise before I yawned slightly, but she caught this.

"Sleep, my brother," the woman said. "I will reveal all to you tomorrow."

I felt myself getting weary with each second. "Wait, what is your name?"

The girl smiled before replying, "My name is Hestia, brother. Now sleep. We have all the time in the world to talk afterwards." And like that, I fell asleep.

* * *

As I woke up, I glanced around. I was saddened to see that the emptiness was still there, as if there was something that was meant to be here at this time.

Puzzled, I tried to remember what had happened before I slept. I remembered my sister whose name was Hestia, but I was puzzled in that I could not remember my name.

Suddenly, Hestia appeared. "Hello, brother."

I smiled at her. '"Hello, Hestia. May I trouble you with a question?"

Hestia looked thoughtful for a second before shaking her head. "I'm afraid not brother, however, you may ask when they arrive here.

I was confused. "They?"

Suddenly, 3 beings flashed in. One held a spool of thread, another some measuring tool, and the last one held a pair of shears.

Hestia bowed down. "Hello, miladies." Following her example, I bowed down as well.

The three merely nodded before facing me. The middle one rasped out, "You. You ask what your name may be, do you not?"

I could feel their power merely from the words alone. Daring not to say anything unless I may accidentally insult them, I nodded.

The three looked at each other and appeared as to whether or not tell me my name before the first one spoke to me. "Hades."

My eyes widened. So this was the name that was blessed to me by my mother. "Thank you, miladies."

The figure nodded before turning to Hestia. "Expect 3 more before your release." Hestia's eyes widened before she nodded.

The there beings then flashed away. I looked at my sister's eyes and we both came to the same conclusion - our lives were about to become interesting.

* * *

(**flash forward ? amount of years**)

It has been several years since I awoke in the pit of my father's stomach. I had a sister, whom was called Demeter, and was a lovely woman.

She, however, seemed a bit...prophetic. She would murmur about things called plants and nature, which of course none of use knew about. It vexed her greatly that the one thing she was so obsessed about was just outside these walls - stomach walls, that is.

We attempted to ease her suffering by passing time around with each other, though she seemed to attempt to distant herself away from e at times, as if she knew that something in her life would implicate me later on.

Strange.

That all changed when my brother arrived. Poseidon, as we was named, was the only one of us that dared to cleanse ourselves in the slightly acidic liquid where our father could actually dissolve the ambrosia and nectar that he ate. When we reluctantly joined him, we were shocked at how refreshing it was and how great it was to cleanse off the gunk that manifested over the years.

He and Demeter actually got along fairly well and became akin to what mortals considered their unmarried betrothed. They looked so happy together, it filled me with a longing in my chest. The couple would tease me and Hestia about joining together, but we were hesitant due to us becoming such good friends with each other and not wanting to spoil our friendship.

Then came my next sister, Hera.

Hera was...eccentric, for lack of a better term. She muttered about how she would one day be the head of us all, much to our amusement. Of course we did not spoil her, but it was just too hard to actually attempt to stop her from becoming our leader.

However, I noticed that Hestia started to look slightly pale and transparent, as if she was disappearing. It suddenly occurred to all of us that we were inside of a stomach, and due to our father's body attempting to digest us as well as being slowly forgotten by the outside world, we were fading.

Hestia and I remembered the words of the Fates, as they were called, and did our best to hold on to reality. However, she would cry occasionally at how the world could be so cruel as to erase her from existence before she got to experience life.

Then the unexpected happened. A stone fell.

It had hit Hera on the head, making her throw a tantrum. What we didn't expect, however, was that it was crudely shaped like one of us.

The prophecy was finally coming true.

Hestia laughed weakly as she learned that soon she could bask in light, as described by the Fates. She was now visibly flickering, something that troubled the rest of us greatly.

Then one day, something unusual occurred. That day was today, the very day that Poseidon was wedding Demeter, lead by none other than Hera. It took a lot of persuasion, but we managed to get our brother to propose to Demeter, much to her delight.

Demeter was already soon to deliver a child, much to the two's embarrassment.

Hera began the ceremony. "Dearly beloved, we are here to witness the wedding of Poseidon and Demeter. A shame that it cannot be witnessed by others, but we must make the most of life."

Poseidon shifted uncomfortably. The Fates would deliver supplies for us frequently and for the wedding Poseidon was in a tight suit. It was common knowledge that our brother had no patience for anything that restricted his fluidity.

My brother whispered to me, "Damnit, why can't she just say the damn thing and allow us to make love?" This amused me yet slightly disgusted me in how eager my brother was to procreate.

Hestia grabbed my hand. She always had a soft spot for these kind of things, evident in how she would sigh in nostalgia as the Fates told us stories of the outside world.

Much of our knowledge came from the three, and we were grateful for their patience to stay with us. We feared that our boredom would get the best of us, and the sins of mortals may reach us. We shivered at the thought of killing and were horrified at stories of rape and such.

I was snapped out of my thought when my sister asked for the vows. Before they could answer however, we were doused in a lot of liquid. The liquid poured dow in massive proportions, making it possible for one to drown in it.

Hera cursed. "This could not have happened at a worse time! Seriously, Dad, can't you hold in your thirst for a little longer?"

Then the oddness occurred. The liquid was...bitter, unlike the sweet taste of the usual nectar or water. Instead of the coolness, it stung.

Poseidon spluttered out, "This is not right! It's rejecting my touch! What kind of liquid is this?! I'm supposed to be the one who swims naturally in thi-" He was cut off when the liquid filled halfway and he was forced to use all of his energy just to keep his head out of the water.

I heard a scream. Demeter and Hera were struggling to stay afloat. Cursing my chivalry, I swam over, to the duo and brought them to Poseidon, where they had the best chance of surviving the liquid.

I then noticed that I could not find Hestia anywhere. I whipped my head around, before I heard someone shout out my name.

"Hades, help!" I snapped my neck to the direction of the voice and I could see Hestia's vague form about to crown.

"Hold on, sister, I am coming!"

I rushed over as quick as possible and gently lifted her body out of the liquid, though there was little room for this. I blushed at the thought of skin contact with my sister, but dispelled it as I knew that if we didn't get out immediately, she may very well fade.

Suddenly, we heard a rumbling. We were surprised by the feeling of vibrations before I heard the voice of Lachesis on my mind: "It is time! Get ready!"

I noticed that my siblings had heard of the same message but what troubled me was Demeter's expression. I noticed that a different liquid was coming out of her private area, and my eyes widened. Her water had broken.

"Poseidon!" I cried out. "Demeter's water has broken!" Everyone's eyes had widened but before we could do anything, a vague shape had come out of her, in the shape of a being I have never seen before.

Before we could revel in this discovery, however, we felt the vibrations increase intensely and we were shot upwards in a violent act of what the Fates called vomiting.

Hera was out first, but before she fell on the ground, a figure had caught her. Instead of gratefulness, she gave the expected reply, "Put me down, pervert!"

Ah, it was to be expected. Despite their skills in the tapestry of life, the Fates had no legitimate knowledge of weaving, much to their embarrassment. Plus, this male seemed to be looking at her lecherously. I growled at that. No one looked at my sister like that.

Poseidon had crash landed in the water. i winced at the noise of him hitting the water at terminal velocity, but I knew that he would be safe there.

I was glad that Demeter had landed in a soft field of what I believe was grain. I guess one of us had to have a lucky break.

My eyes widened as I saw that Hestia and I were heading for a strip of barren rock. Closing my eyes, I turned around so that Hestia would not feel a thing while my back hit with full force.

It hurt a lot, and I could see my emerging siblings look of sympathy. However, I looked upon my sister and saw that she was conscious and alive. letting out a sigh of relief, I remembered Hera.

"Hey!" I called out to the figure attempting to touch Hera, who was shying away from his touch. She heard my voice and hid behind me.

I growled at him. "How dare you treat my sister as if she was some kind of toy?"

The male rolled his eyes. "Is this really how you treat your savior as such?"

My eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?" The man grinned devilishly.

"Why, I'm hurt that you don't know me. I was the one who gave Kronos that vile concoction that vomited you guys out. I am Zeus, your brother. And I want that woman behind you as my wife."

As I heard those words, I knew that my life had changed tremendously.

**Okay, I'm done! Sorry for those of you who expected me to update some of my other stories, but I was planning on at least putting out chapter one of this story before updating the rest.**

**You guys don't have to like this idea, but at least leave me your ideas. I'm N. Aepic Fael, and I'm out.**


End file.
